


西伯利亚的雪和春天的废墟

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: “西伯利亚今冬的雪已经下尽了。”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	西伯利亚的雪和春天的废墟

灵感是Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence

>>

带土第一次见到战俘的时候，战俘被绑在农舍废弃的拴马桩上，脖子上有被鞭子勒过的红印，看起来像是好好被整过一通。

带土尽职尽责地帮他解开绳子，扣上镣铐，并用枪口在对方眉心象征性的顶了一下。

我带你去受审。他说。

战俘既没有看他也没有说话。营地外哥萨克骑兵受伤的马在即将到来的黎明中嘶叫。带土忽然觉得这趟任务可能并没有那么好办。

战俘需要被送到另一个更有权势的营地，接受拷问，审判和处刑。圣诞节以来僵持不下的连续战斗已经使几个营地被火线隔绝，唯一的办法是抄小路，穿过一片原始林地后，在二号营地补给，再翻山到目的地。这需要个非常能干的人，于是他们选中了带土。

带土是上士。如果战争没有爆发，这本该是他服役的最后一年。在已经过去的那个惨烈的圣诞节，他本该卸下枪支和军服返回家乡，出没于小酒馆和农田之间。如今这一切已化作田野上空遇风便高高扬起的灰烬。二月了，抽芽的草种已经准备顶破圣诞夜战死者的颅骨，而他还活着，押送着陌生战俘穿越森林，脸上未愈的伤疤在风里痛得嘶嘶作响。

但他居然感到自己更适合这样的生活。

战俘卡卡西看起来相反。他看起来养尊处优惯了。营地里的传闻是这群人能听着瓦格纳下死刑命令，也能用拉琴弓的手勒死被俘虏的平民孩童。带土注意到，即使在这种情况下，他的肤色和手指也仍然醒目。也许是勒死过人的手指。

在行程开始的前两天里，他和卡卡西没有说过一句话。

>>

第三天他们终于有了一些短暂的沟通。

带土望风时捡到一片树叶，习惯性地凑到嘴边吹了一支口哨。他吹完，发现卡卡西看着他。他们最初见面时卡卡西脖子上的勒痕已经消退得只剩很浅的红印，这让带土部分放松了一些警惕。他想了想，没说什么，把树叶递给他。

卡卡西吹了一首曲子。

带土没有听过，他只感到那是一个人，在冬天猎猎作响的风信旗和雪地里，在同样严厉冷硬的月光下走着，或者魂归无地。他没有发表任何评论。但很快，他就在梦中再次听见了这首曲子。在梦里他成了俘虏，赤着膝盖跪在雪地里，卡卡西在他面前，手握提琴，一曲终了，绕到他身后，放下琴弓的手指深深地掐进了他的咽喉。

他在梦中听到卡卡西用他从未听过的温柔声音说，就现在。

>>

带土从梦中惊醒时，也同时听见了远处的皮靴声。他观察了片刻，明白是一支在火线边缘巡逻的敌军搜查队，或许发现了他们今天经过的痕迹，正在四下排查。他回身摸枪，摸了个空，才发现刚刚噩梦惊醒时它掉到了脚边。他弯下腰去捡枪，此时某种第六感闪电般地袭击了他。他往旁边瞄了一眼，看到了一双只有在枪口上方才能看到的眼睛：卡卡西也醒了，并且也知道发生了什么。

迅雷不及掩耳。

带土弯腰捡枪之际已避无可避。卡卡西猛地用肩头撞向他，将他撞得眼冒金星，趔趄几步后，顺着斜坡滑了下去。但带土也算训练有素，他滑落的一瞬间顺势抓住了卡卡西的脚踝，将对方一道拖了下去。斜坡下堆积的树叶稳稳地接住了他们，发出一声明显的窸窣。

皮靴的声音突然顿住，须臾往他们的方向靠近。

树叶堆充满了泥土和树叶腐败的气味。带土被剧烈地呛了一口，好容易才平息了咳嗽感。他心想也许还来得及。他一只手格肩死死捂住卡卡西的嘴，另一只手抽出匕首，熟练地找到了他的颈动脉。

你想像个军人那样拒不供认然后被处死，还是死在我手里。他喘着气在卡卡西耳边说。我喜欢割喉。就现在。

手电筒的光很长，雪亮，在搜查队所到之处的每一柱树干上快速掠过。带土感到他说出割喉两个字的时候，被他死死扣住的肩膀明显僵硬了一下，但更见效的是他的手，卡卡西被他抵在斜坡上动弹不得，无法发出任何声音。他们就这么在斜坡下狭小的空间里僵持着，直到皮靴的声音和光最终过去。

带土松开卡卡西，爬上斜坡，捡起枪。他的膝盖发麻，动作近乎趔趄。但缺氧的卡卡西看起来也没有好到哪去，他跪在底下喘了很久的气，然后抬起头冷冷地看着他。严厉的月光照亮了他半脸，带土一时为几个小时前他们仿佛建立的默契感到可笑的错愕与扭曲。

我们走吧。他用枪口指着卡卡西的额头说。放心，没几天了。

次日，由于扭打中丢了干粮，带土宰杀了一只野兔作为晚餐。它被拧断脖子前挣扎了很久，颈部的毛在带土手心里蹭着，让他感到一丝异样。带土愣了一下，想起正是卡卡西被捂住嘴时喘息喷在自己掌心里的触感。野兔挣扎中血溅了不少在他身上，他不得不去溪流里洗了很久的手，洗到近乎十指麻木。

还好明天就能补给了。他想。

>>

然后他们顺利抵达了二号营地——或者不如说二号营地的废墟。

一望而知，这里发生过不亚于圣诞夜的大战。可笑的是带土震惊之下几乎已不记得这片营地原先是什么模样。他沉默地绕着原营地的边界线转了一遍，每动一步，随处可见的焦黑骨殖就在他脚下裂开。他并不想找到什么，也无需被证明，只是感到这种毫无意义的沉默步伐像是对这片营地，以及这场战争的，一种合适的祭奠。

卡卡西站在山坡终止的地方，漠然地看着他。不会凋谢的松树在他头顶垂下青色的针叶，他漆黑的右眼和灰色的头发从一片凌乱的青色中透出来，像嘲讽也像怜悯。

他们心里都在问同一个问题：那么他们所来，以及将去的营地呢？

押送使他们几乎与世隔绝。但在这之外，将发生的事情并不会停止发生。以他们双足为界，脚下的土地是一块置身战外的飞地。神的骰子也许还在半空，也许已经落下。也许他的一方以二号营地被重创为代价，已经取得胜利，也许恰好相反，趟过河流，翻过山头，等待着他的是敌军的刀尖。

强弱逆势只在一瞬之间。

卡卡西一瘸一拐地朝他走来，这次带土看清了，表情没有一点示弱的意思。

帮我矫正它。卡卡西指了指之前在扭打中受伤的脚踝说。

声音正是他在梦中被面前的人掐死前听到的声音。

>>

带土并不是那么容易被恐吓的人，但这几天下来的事使他内心多少有一些不安定。他没打算拒绝卡卡西的要求，但真正实践已是第二天。当天他们离开树林，进入相对贫瘠只有石滩覆盖的山地后，突然下起暴雨。带土模糊地想起这也许是春天即将到来的前兆。他带着一瘸一拐的卡卡西被淋成落汤鸡后终于找到处半悬空的岩石，在底下避雨。他想还是得帮卡卡西把脚踝治好。

带土只看过军医正骨，折腾了几次才探索出正确的角度。他握住对方湿漉漉的脚腕时，感到一阵久违的异样。他们在雨中犹如对峙般沉默，卡卡西对于错误正骨产生的疼痛一声不吭。

此后脚伤果然逐日恢复。他们也终于来到了最后一条溪流前。

>>

最后一条溪流正在解冻，漂着浮冰。自接下押送任务以来，带土头一次感到了时间的流动，以及其后自身命运悬而未决的感觉。他站在溪流前，竟感到一阵莫名的寒冷和恐惧。

西伯利亚今冬的雪已经下尽了。他对卡卡西说。

后者没有回答，只是跟他一起四处捡了许多树枝，准备今晚的取暖。正骨是他们在命运前打成平手，结束针锋相对的最后一刻，那之后这场行动变得犹如某种神秘的共谋，他们的共呼吸，仿佛不是为了生来被附加的对立位置，而是这场战争把他们扔进的这块飞地。为了这等待战争结局揭晓前的须臾喘息。

带土后来得知卡卡西吹的曲子是舒伯特的冬之旅之一。他从来没有懂过舒伯特，也不会再听到。但这个名字让他在等待命运判决的忐忑中，对这趟旅途感到了一丝命中注定。

夜里，带土生了火。他刻意保持了一臂左右的距离，在卡卡西对面的松树底下坐定，别过头去看夜中的溪流。溪上的浮冰在深夜中竟显出点蓝来。水流很快，浮冰相互撞击，发出哧哧的响声，带土想起整个冬天他都和身边这个人一起枕着冰块融化的响声入睡，忽然感到一道冷冰冰的闪电贯穿了他的咽喉。他知道自己在发抖，从肩膀到每一根手指都在发抖，不知何时已经靠近他的那个人也是。来不及了。他仿佛听到心里的另一个自己冷冷地说，然后把镣铐扔到他脚下。

在他生命里不会在复现的这个雪夜，宇智波带土感到自己跪在雪地上，接受另一个自己的审判。对方穿着整齐的军装，肩上闪耀的肩章刺痛着他，而他像所有的罪人那样，只穿着一件衬衣。

来不及了。看着我。卡卡西说，抬起带镣铐的手，把他的脸扳向自己。

他能看出卡卡西同样忐忑且同样做过决定。那双眼睛像赤脚从荆棘丛中走出的殉道者那样柔软且不顾一切，呼吸则是潮湿的，像潮湿的气流沿着他的脸颊一路退行。带土无法对此作出任何回答。他脸上的肌肉僵硬得发痛。

他们一起心不在焉地抱来的树枝是湿的，也许有些上面还残留着潮湿的绿皮。火焰的烟潮得呛人。他被呛得咳嗽。卡卡西就在防备松懈的这一瞬间凑了过来，吻了他。

来不及了。

长久以来勒住他喉咙的那根绷紧的弦突然消失不见。带土突然感到他能够说话，能够发出轻柔的，粗鲁的，温柔的，嘶哑的声音。在黑暗中，他用手指触碰的每一寸空气都变成了触手生温的皮肤，每一分不确定都成为了骨骼的形状，在皮肤下隐隐显现。是的，没错，他用嘶哑的声音说，手掌徐徐下滑，把那颗心的搏动和那些喘息都握在手心里。

>>

次日他们动身渡河。每走一步，带土就感到耳腔中的轰鸣更强烈一些。阳光很好。他四下环顾，只觉得那种轰鸣从四周所有积雪满盈的山头传来，犹如一场雪崩预演。

只要渡过这条河，再翻过一个山头，就是如今生死未卜的营地。带土期盼以及隐隐地不期盼了很久，如今内心反而有一种冰冷的坦然。

很长一段时间，在前途未卜的军营里，年轻的士兵们以危险的打赌为乐。带土赌运很好，只输过一次。那次，他的同僚指着树梢的一只红雀说，这只鸟一刻钟内不会飞走。带土回答它会之后，一声枪响，那只红雀从枝头跌了下来。作为赌输的惩罚，那天带土洗了个热水澡后，光着脚在冰上站了一刻钟。但他不觉得这是多么严厉的惩罚。如今当时的坦然又出现在他心底。

这时他听到有人喊他的名字。他回过头去，看到卡卡西站在十几步外，齐胸深的流水里。他跟他游向的显然不是一个方向。他的肤色在明晃晃的阳光下像流冰那样闪烁着，额发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，颧骨被冻到发红。将他们隔绝的早春的空气像冰块一样脆弱而坚硬。带土想起很多个雪夜，以及那只红雀跌落前最后的苍蓝天空，强烈的既视感填满了他的肺部。他感到自己在深呼吸。

是的，他在深呼吸。他也扣动了扳机。

他不怀疑如果卡卡西有枪的话也会这么做。这是一切冰冻之物正在融化，即将流动的春天，没有熬过严寒的野兽尸体开始腐烂的春天，病毒肆虐的春天，也是翻过那个山头就会抵达的春天。他没有再去想卡卡西昨夜行为背后的意思，或者在逃跑即将成功时突然叫住他的原因。西伯利亚今冬的雪已经下尽了。他缓缓弯下腰，向前游动，将自己卷入齐腰深的冰水。水流很快。疾速的水流像一切逝去的无形之物那样洗刷着他的眼睛，手指与逐渐哑火的枪，与他在寒冷中相互拥抱，当他再次在水中站起，头顶露出水面时，已经看不到卡卡西的踪影或者任何血迹。

带土游到对岸，湿着头发，在吱吱嘎嘎的雪地上一步一个脚印地往前。他会翻过山头迎接他的命运。预兆着解冻与复苏的早春的太阳照在他脸上，流水上，战场的废墟上。是春天的废墟。

Fin.


End file.
